


Insecurity

by oldfriendlikenew



Series: Hinanami College AU [2]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 14:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15974117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldfriendlikenew/pseuds/oldfriendlikenew
Summary: Chiaki struggles with her weight and Hajime tries to help her out like she helped him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is really me self-projecting onto Chiaki and also i just love hinanami so much  
> tw for not eating, throwing up, self-deprecation, and weight talk  
> it ends nicely tho i promise  
> i wrote and edited mostly at like 3 am so there's bound to be typos so please don't grill me too hard  
> also this is college au kinda

Outside, the weather was sluggish and miserable. Not that that would’ve changed Chiaki and Hajime’s plans since they usually just stay indoors and play some type of video game. However, Hajime couldn’t help but notice that the weather might’ve been affecting Chiaki’s demeanor too. They were playing Mario Kart and while she wasn’t constantly losing, the ratio for wins was around fifty-fifty when it’s usually nowhere near that. They were positioned so that Hajime was sitting on the sofa while Chiaki had her head in Hajime’s lap, which allowed him to glance down and see her expressions.  She was sporting a blank expression which wasn’t too unusual for her, but Chiaki often had a little pout when she was focusing, and Hajime hasn’t seen it once since he came over which has never happened before.

As soon as she lost the match once more, she lifted herself from Hajime’s lap and just sighed so deeply that even she was caught off guard when it came out of her mouth. She seemed to notice the worried look Hajime was casting toward her and she tried to muster up a smile that just couldn’t be seen as genuine.

“Hey, Chiaki…” Hajime began, “is everything alright?”

“I’m not sure… I think the weather’s just kind of getting to me… Just haven’t been feeling 100 percent for the past few days,” she replied.

“Huh? But there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky yesterday?” Hajime sighed as Chiaki began to avert his gaze on her.

“Ah, who knows? It’s just a little funk I’ll definitely get out of it soon,” she said as she reached for the controller.

Hajime had stopped her from being able to start up another round. All of a sudden, Chiaki felt a pang of anxiety rush over her as she continued to avoid eye contact with her boyfriend. Usually, he wouldn’t question her answers, but today he seemed to not let her skirt on vague responses.

“Listen… I really care for you Chiaki. I don’t want to force you to make yourself vent if you don’t want to, but just know that I’m definitely here to listen to if you need it. Please don’t let it all build up because I’ve been there and done that and I know it felt great having you there to listen to my problems,” Hajime said and then threw her a smile.

Chiaki just frowned more after hearing that. She _knows_ that she can rely on Hajime to listen to her but for some reason, her mind just wasn’t processing that he would actually care. She finally looked into his eyes and she was caught off guard, but his look of sadness just made her feel extremely guilty. Chiaki looked away and just plopped back onto the couch, taking a moment to get herself mentally prepared to pretend to be happy.

“It’s okay Hajime, I’ll definitely be livelier when I see you next,” Chiaki stated as she forced a small smile on her face.

Hajime could tell it was slightly forced, but he was glad to see that she was putting forth the effort.

“Okay, but just know I’m here for you if you need me,” he said as he kissed her temple.

She smiled a genuine smile for the first time that day at the kiss and then brought him in for a peck on the lips. He seemed to smile into the kiss but still pulled away afterward.

“You seem to have stolen my heart. You wouldn’t so happen to be a part of those Phantom Thieves, would you?” Hajime smirked.

“You know I can’t say confidential things like that outright buuuuttttttt… we were possibly going to invade your palace tonight, but I guess being here is pretty okay too… I guess you’re safe for now,” she played along then went for another kiss.

She seemed to be in a kissing mood right now, which was fine because it made her feel warm rather than that dread that’s been lingering around for the past week. Hajime seemed hesitant, but he followed her lead and it soon turned into a make-out session.

This wasn’t new to them, but anything past it was. They would always stay around each other’s face and sometimes a traveling pair of lips would greet a neck, but Chiaki would always stop it before it got any further. Hajime didn’t mind it one bit, but every encounter always made Chiaki incredibly frustrated. She would always hesitate before placing her hand on the hand that’s on top of her jacket zipper, right after he asked permission because he’s very respectful about her, and she would always WANT to continue, but she knows she doesn’t have the body confidence to be able to just flaunt it all to him.

That thought completely had her distracted and she was only brought back to see that Hajime had placed his hands on her cheeks as he stared into her eyes.

“Ah, welcome back Chiaki,” Hajime greeted. “You just randomly stopped kissing back, so I figured your mind wandered.”

“Sorry, Hajime… I’m just really out of it… I think,” Chiaki said as she sighed and threw her head back.

“Chiaki…” Hajime was about to continue his thought, but his phone started to ring. “Hello? Kazuichi? Yes, it’s m- Wait, what? Okay bro slow do- Okay, okay. Yeah, okay. Okay, see you later.”

“Everything okay?” Chiaki asked, hearing how frazzled Kazuichi sounded on the phone.

“Yeah, he’s just upset about the fact that Nagito’s been in town visiting and can’t stand to be alone with him or Gundham anymore… I’m meeting them at the arcade after my class.” Hajime looked at Chiaki with a pained expression. “Why are all of my friends such dumbasses?”

“Because you’re a nice guy Hajime, and have a lot more tolerance than I do,” Chiaki said.

He looked at the clock and saw that it said 2 pm. He had to leave for his 3 o’ clock class now.

“Haha… Yeah… Well, I guess I have to head out to class now,” Hinata said as he got up to get ready to leave Chiaki’s apartment.

He looked at her and noticed her with extremely sad and tired eyes. Sure, she’s constantly tired, but Hajime felt unsettled by how much sadness she radiated off, even if she wasn’t aware that she was doing so.

“Hey… I can skip class and stay here,” Hinata said. “Or if you want to come with us tonight? I bet you I can convince them to let you tag along.”

“No no, you can’t do that, education is important. You have to go do some real-life quests now. Plus, I don’t want to ruin your time with the boys. Plus plus, you know Nagito makes me rather uncomfortable…” Chiaki said.

“Ah, okay okay, I yield,” he replied, “But for real, babe if you need to talk you can text me and I’ll reply as soon as I can.”

“Okay…” She forced a smile.

Hajime didn’t like that response, but he didn’t want to make her feel worse than how she already is feeling so after a quick peck on the lips he left.

Chiaki watched him hop into his car, offering a smile and a wave.

* * *

With her boyfriend gone, Chiaki’s mood went from pretty okay to very much not okay. She was left alone with her thoughts and she greatly didn’t appreciate how they were gnawing at her. She tried to play some more Mario Kart, but her heart wasn’t into it and she was just losing to the AI which hasn’t happened in quite some time.      

Thoughts about random things started to fly into her mind and most of it was the negative stuff that has just been eating her alive for the past week. She got up from the couch and wandered into her bedroom, where she started to change into her pajamas, even though it was only 4:30 in the afternoon. As she lifted her shirt, she couldn’t help but look at her stomach and all of the pink lines that danced across her skin, just barely prominent to anyone else but extremely noticeable to her.

She ended up taking off her shorts as well so that she was left with her bra and boy shorts and a whole lot of insecurities. She traced the lightning shaped scars as they appeared on her stomach, sides, and thighs and that just made her snap for some reason.

Chiaki was always bigger than her classmates and it didn’t really get to her until recently. She cares about Hajime a lot, but now she just constantly has to worry about what he would think if he saw such marks on her body? How would he react to the fat that she wishes she could just cut off with a knife and be done with it? She didn’t want him to leave her for this, even though she knows it’s completely irrational to feel like such. He’s a good guy and hasn’t prompted for her to feel any of this, but it just snaked its way into her head regardless.

It’s weird dating someone who has a slightly above average physique, especially with his pecs and arms. She’s started occasionally working out with him and it’s helped her drop a few pounds, but she shudders at the thought of having to do this for the rest of her life. Chiaki just ended up climbing into bed as she cursed herself for not feeling better. She wasn’t certain about many things, but she knew that she shouldn’t be feeling the way that she does. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, but instead of wiping them away, she just let them stay on her face. She clutches the bunny plush that she has while letting out whimpers. Eventually, she managed to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Chiaki’s phone vibrates, but it doesn’t cause her to wake up. The screen just showed the messages sent by Hajime.

**Hajimeee [5:42 pm]: Hey Chiaki, I got you some dinner, I’ll bring it to you in about 45 minutes.**

**Hajimeee [6:11 pm]: Uhhh you up? I’ll just put it in the fridge if you aren’t by the time I get over.**

Hajime arrived at her apartment at around 6:30 pm, which was typically around the time she ate food if she wasn’t too distracted by the game she was playing. He let himself in the apartment with the key that she gave him and looked around the living room. It seemed that she moved to her bedroom, which didn’t surprise him at all. He’s very used to his girlfriend and her frequent naps, which is why he wasn’t bothered by her not texting back.

He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator then placed the dinner that he got for her in there. Before he left, since he needs to get to the arcade or Kazuichi would kill him, he decided to check Chiaki’s room just to see her, even if she’s just sleeping.

He walked to the door only to find it ajar which Hajime finds weird, mainly because she never sleeps with it open. He went inside and noticed that she was curled up on the bed, cuddling with a plush bunny. He smiled, seeing Chiaki like this left a warm feeling inside of him. However, he noticed that she definitely wasn’t wearing her usual pajamas and instead was just in her undergarments. Hajime took his eyes right off of her, feeling as though he’s violated her by seeing this. He sees her shivering out of the corner of his eye and he makes himself look and all he can focus on is her sniffling and quaking body. That’s when he noticed the dry tears on her face as well.

He frowned, feeling bad that she didn’t want to try and make herself feel better by talking to him. It honestly made him feel like a bad boyfriend and a little insecure since he had big self-confidence issues, but right now he mainly felt upset that Chiaki was going through this. He grabbed the blanket that was on her bed and put it over her.

Hajime had to go out to meet his friends but decided to look at her sad face one last time before leaving her room as he shut the door behind him.

He sent one last text to her once he got back to his car.

 **Hajimeee [6:38 pm]: Hey, sorry to spam text you. The food is in the fridge! Please text me when you wake up**.

* * *

Little did Hajime know that Chiaki did wake up as he put the blanket on her, but she didn’t dare make any movement when he did. After she heard that his car door close and he’s definitely left her apartment once again, she merely rolled on her back, flustered to no end.

Chiaki’s thoughts were currently running at over 100 miles per hour through her head. She doesn’t know how she’ll be able to face him again now that he knows what her body looks like. She trusts him enough to know that he didn’t look more than necessary, but even that was too much for her to wrap her mind around. She got about a threw on her pajamas over her undergarments and went to see what he brought her.

In the refrigerator, there was a bag from Taco Bell, which probably had her usual in it. She smiled at the gesture, but she really wasn’t ready to deal with eating food at the moment. Chiaki shut the door and just went back to her sofa. She grabbed her PS4 controller and browsed through what she wanted to play until she decided on Tomb Raider.

She wasn’t sure of how time was passing, but she eventually got a call because she heard her phone vibrating from her room. She wasn’t in a rush to pick it up since she usually let it ring to voicemail anyway, but she still walked toward it to check the call. While she did miss it, the call was from Hajime, which was strange because they usually just texted each other if they needed anything. That’s when she noticed the few text messages that he had sent. Chiaki gulped, knowing that it was incredibly rude to make him wait especially since she was awake for a hot second now.

Chiaki didn’t exactly want to call him right, but she did text him back.

**Chiaki [8:36 pm]: hey.. sorry just woke up. i’m fine i just need some alone time rn… i think… thank you for the food tho!**

**Hajimeee [8:37 pm]: That’s fine!! Thanks for texting. I’ll talk to you later. :)**

Chiaki sighed and left the conversation at that. She went and turned off her PS4 and opted to just watch some Twitch streamers as she scrolled through her phone. As she was going through her Twitter, she saw a post made by her good friend Sonia Nevermind. It was a picture of her at the beach looking absolutely candid. Chiaki chuckled, mentally noting the stark contrast this post was to the many memes that she had her on her timeline. However, she noticed that Sonia was wearing her wetsuit, which clung to her perfect body in all the right ways. She groaned out of frustration before just scrolling up then locking her phone.

While it was only 9 pm and she had just taken a nap, Chiaki decided that it was best to just go to sleep for the night. She really just wants to sleep off this miserable feeling and go back to being her usual self.

* * *

She woke up at about 9 am, which was earlier than usual for her but seeing how it was twelve hours of sleep she wasn’t too surprised. Chiaki felt her stomach grumble seeing how she didn’t eat yesterday, but she decided to ignore the sensation and did her morning routine in a very slow manner. She didn’t bother changing out of her pajamas because she didn’t expect on going out at all and she wasn’t in the mood to be in uncomfortable clothing.

Chiaki grabbed her phone and noticed that she received a few more texts from Hajime. She opened them up only to freeze on a picture that was sent. It seemed that Hajime and the crew went to that new arcade since they had some cool and flashy games in the background and the first picture was just of Hajime, Kazuichi, and Gundham posing with the toy guns in front of the Tomb Raider arcade game. She chuckled at the irony of them both having something Tomb Raider related going on last night. Right after that, he sent a text saying that he missed her and wished she were there since they were at her area of expertise. Then there was a picture of Kazuichi being chased by Gundham with a text that explained how Kazuichi said to let Gundham’s hamsters wander into the Whack-a-Mole game.

The third picture is the one that she absolutely hated.

It was a selfie of Hajime and Nagito, with Nagito kissing Hajime’s cheek while he was laughing. Unlike the other pictures, there was no explanation for this one.

She ended up throwing the phone to the other end of the sofa while curling up with the rabbit plush that she brought out to the living room. It was super frustrating seeing that because she knows that Nagito has a crush on her boyfriend. She also knows that Hajime thought that he was attractive, but he’s made it certain that he would never date Nagito. While never being outright malicious with his intent, Nagito’s definitely been shady when it came to their relationship. He would always sit in between the two if there was ever a bench, grabbed Hajime’s hand while they were all walking, and always clung to Hajime at any chance he could get. It got to the point where Chiaki would just always say “You do know that he’s my boyfriend… right?” Nagito’s response was just to laugh it off and say that it was just a joke. Chiaki pushed the thoughts away since she thought she was being a little too jealous, but now she doesn’t join him on outings when Nagito comes into town.

With her mental health already being a little rocky up to this point, Chiaki was doing all she could to not just go absolutely batshit crazy. She trusts Hajime and bets that Nagito was the one that sent the picture, but it still made her feel like garbage to see. What made her feel worse was the fact that Hajime was laughing with a really big smile, not even seeming phased by the kiss. She felt like she was holding him back from being able to be this happy all of the time. The sensation of wanting to cry came back, but instead of doing that Chiaki just booted up her Switch to get her mind off of things.

* * *

She played games all day without checking her phone once. It felt nice to just ignore the outside world and focus on her games. It had just turned 2 am and the weird sensation in her stomach was almost too much to take. She decided that sleeping it off would be the best thing, even though she knew that it wasn’t actually the best thing. Chiaki got up and immediately crashed once her head hit the pillow.

* * *

Opening her eyelids was hard. She didn’t want to acknowledge the world around her or any of the problems she was having. She still hasn’t checked her phone since she saw the picture, but she knows that she probably should because Hajime would’ve been freaking out when he found out.    

That’s why she was so surprised to see she didn’t have anything from him.

Chiaki didn’t know how it made her feel since Hajime usually texted her at least once a day. She felt empty and numb.

She ended up rolling on her side and forced herself to stay there so that she could will herself to sleep because that was the only escape that she had the energy for.

* * *

When she woke up again, it was already around 8 pm. She wanted nothing more than to just go back to sleep, but she just couldn’t sleep anymore. That’s when she groaned and got up. She decided to take a shower because she felt gross and she knew that the hot water on her skin would at least let her feel something other than hopelessness.

After washing up, she just threw the same pajama clothes on and decided that she at least needed a little something to eat because she was running on fumes at that point. She went to the burrito that Hajime was so nice to get and heated it up. While the microwave was warming it, Chiaki felt a sensation of dread. She didn’t want to eat. God, when did her relationship with food become so complicated?

Once the timer went off, she grabbed the burrito and placed it on the table. She just eyed it a bit because poking it. She sighed because she knows it’s for the best that she does this, but she just feels a wave of nausea whenever she thinks of putting it in her mouth.

She built up the nerve and finally grabbed it and brought it to her mouth, taking a small bite out of it. She does this on repeat until she got about half of the burrito into her. At this point, the nauseous feeling overcame her, and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up some of what she just ate. She just sat on her bathroom floor for a hot second before she felt her insides churned again.

Right before she got back to the toilet so that she could throw up, she heard the front door open which meant that Hajime just walked in. Ah, this was going to be a fun venture.

Hajime called out a few times for Chiaki and then proceeded to follow her sound to the bathroom to see her throwing up. He quickly left the bathroom then returned with a cup of water that he set on the counter and then immediately kneeled next to Chiaki, rubbing her back, holding her hair, and whispering words to her as just emptied her stomach contents. When she was all done, he made her lean against him while also giving her the water so she could wash her mouth out and then drink some. Her hand was super shaky trying to hold onto the cup and her breathing was heavier than usual, but she refused to have him just give it to her. Once she finally seemed to return a bit back to normal, he just looked at her and how much worse she looked since she last saw him.

“Chiaki… what happened?” he questioned.

“I-I don’t know…” she said, hiding the fact that she does know. “I just ate something, and my body reacted like this…”

“Yeah, I saw the burrito when I got the water,” Hajime said. “Isn’t that the one I got you two days ago?”

“Yeah… I wasn’t in a burrito mood when you first got it…” Chiaki replied.

Hajime was a little skeptical at that response and is wondering why she’s avoiding eye contact like the plague.

“What did you eat that night then?” Hajime asked.

“I ate… some ramen…” she hesitated.

“What about for lunch the next day?” Hajime said, knowing that she never really ate breakfast.

“Some… chicken… I guess,” Chiaki replied. “Hajime I just want to lay down now.”

She went to get up, but Hajime grabbed her by the shoulders and made her stay down. She didn’t have enough energy to try and fight him.

“Chiaki. Why didn’t you…” Hajime’s lips were moving but she couldn’t hear over the loud ringing that suddenly started in her ears.

Her eyelids felt heavy and once he seemed to realize that something wasn’t right with her, he grabbed her shoulders and shook her a bit. She felt the feeling of nausea again and turned back to the toilet, mainly dry heaving while Hajime went back to supporting her. He was too good to her…

After she finished rinsing out her mouth again, she just leaned against Hajime, wanting to sleep already. He sighs a bit and manages to pick her up and put her into her bed. He tucked her in and then put on her favorite Twitch streamer before explaining that he’ll be back in twenty minutes to a dazed Chiaki. He was good on his word and came back with a grocery bag. She had drifted off to sleep so he woke her up and made her drink some Gatorade. After she did just that, he sat next to her on the bed while she turned so that her back was facing him.

“Thank you… Hajime,” she said.

“Anything for you…” he said back. “Chiaki… what happened?”

She continued to stay on her side, closing her eyes so that she could maybe teleport to anywhere but here, so she could skip this entire conversation. However, closing her eyes only made her remember everything that has happened recently, and she couldn’t take it anymore. She started just bawling. Chiaki has never cried in front of Hajime and they both felt awkward about it, but when Hajime tried to comfort Chiaki by placing a hand on her shoulder, she shrugged it off.

After she managed to calm down a bit, she sat up after wiping her tears and finally turned toward Hajime, although she still wasn’t making any eye contact.

“I… am going to tell you something I’ve never told anyone. I trust you Hajime, so I can tell you this… I think…” Chiaki said.

They finally made eye contact and Hajime saw her red Chiaki’s eyes were and it broke his heart. He didn’t say anything, but instead put his hand on hers and nodded to urge her to go on.

“I hate… I hate my body. It just makes me feel so…… blegh… I usually don’t get upset over it or anything, but lately, I’ve just been so conscious about it… I really like you Hajime… It pains me to stop us from leveling up our relationship, but I just become such a nervous wreck when I think about you seeing me like that… I feel like I’ve been thrown into a boss battle and you’re trying to take my armor. This isn’t your fault though, it’s my stupid brain’s fault. I know that we’re good. But sometimes… sometimes things happen.” Chiaki started to explain.

“Chiaki… why…” Hajime tried to get his question out there, but she continued.

“I don’t know. I don’t know why and that’s the stupid part!” Chiaki began clenching her teeth, “And it doesn’t help t-that f-fucking prick just… He always m-messes with my self-esteem! He doesn’t have to worry about his weight and he definitely doesn’t care about how I feel!”

Hajime knew right away that she was referring to Nagito. Chiaki always did get really upset while they were all out together.

Chiaki grabbed her head and started to close in on herself, “You’d probably just be better dating him instead… He has his problems but… you’d be happier! Ugh!”

“No, you got that wrong!” Hajime said, but before he could go on to explain, Chiaki butted in.

“This isn’t fucking Ace Attorney Hajime! You can’t just yell an objection and try to point out why I’m wrong with evidence! If anything, I have some evidence!” Chiaki began to yell.

“What? Where is this coming from Chiaki?” Hajime began to get a bit defensive since Chiaki was throwing accusations at him, even if he felt bad about it since he’s here to comfort her.

Rather than responding, she just got her phone out and showed him the picture that was sent from his phone. The picture of Nagito being overly affectionate of Hajime.

“This… was the last text… you sent… Why? How? How can he… he make you laugh like that…” Chiaki said.

Hajime was at a loss of words, but he still managed to talk, “I didn’t know Nagito sent such a picture to you… I didn’t even know he took a picture of that. Wait, hold on.”

He grabbed his phone out of his pocket, then showed her the screen, which only had the first two pictures that were sent to her.

“I sent you these pictures because I know you like it when I update you on what I’m doing… When you didn’t reply I just figured you really needed alone time. Especially since I’ve texted you so many times the day before. He must’ve sent it then deleted it after it sent to you.” Hajime said.

“That still doesn’t explain… why he kissed you…” Chiaki sighed.

“I swear, I didn’t know he was going to do that. I was laughing so hard because Gundham was chasing around Kazuichi, so I asked Nagito to take a picture of the Gundham’s hamster in the game. Then he just randomly kissed my cheek, I didn’t see it coming. I asked him why he did that, and he just said ‘Kazuichi said he would give me twenty bucks if I did it. Easiest money I’ve ever earned, except when I won the lotte-' anyways you get the picture. I didn’t believe him, but I didn’t think he would do something like this… so I just shrugged it off.” Hajime explained.

Chiaki just looked at him then put her face into her palms.

“You probably think I’m just some crazy girlfriend who analyzes everything too much. I certainly feel like it now…” She mumbled as a few tears fell down from her eyes.

“No… I knew Nagito was making you uncomfortable and I still let him do something like that… I’m sorry babe.” He said. “Now… let’s talk about the other pressing matter…”

Chiaki glupped, not wanting to get into it at all.

“It’s fine to feel nervous, it’s always hard to open up. Sometimes we just feel that way for no reason. I can’t relate to you since I’ve never really been overweight, but the feeling that you’re going through is something you helped me through! I was so insecure and not at all confident before you helped me through that and yeah, I still feel that way sometimes, but I either tell you when I do, or I just think about the future. It doesn’t magically make me feel one hundred percent, but I do know that I’ll get by with a little help from you.”

Chiaki just looked at him for a moment before wrapping her arms around his body. He put his arms around her and they just sat like that for a minute.

“You’re beautiful the way you are, Chiaki. Please don’t doubt that.” Hajime said while kissing her temple.

She didn’t say anything back, just hugged him tighter. She wasn’t completely back to her normal self, but she did feel better just by Hajime’s speech and presence.


	2. Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Chiaki feels more confident, her and Hajime can level up their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they fuck enjoy

A few days later, things had pretty much returned to normal. Chiaki was back to her normal eating habits and feeling okay about herself. She was currently watching Hajime play through Persona 5 while she was giving him pointers when he asked for some.

“You know Hajime, I think you would be Akira if you were a Phantom Thief.” Chiaki said.

“What do you mean by that?” he asked.

“I just think you’d be the character that players would control if they played a game. However, your personality is kind of strong to have them to choose your dialogue, so I think you’d just be their way to view the world of the game itself,” Chiaki explained.

“Ah, I see… I understand that, I guess. I think he’s the best character, but that’s mainly because I make him sort of snarky.” Hajime said. “You’d obviously be Futaba because you’re great at support, but you’re not as much of a troll as she is. Although, you can be a troll sometimes…”

“Yeah… Honestly, I think my favorite character is Makoto though, even if I wouldn’t necessarily be her, I think.” Chiaki said. “She’s just able to face her problems head-on and that’s just really awesome, I think.”

Chiaki then leaned toward Hajime’s ear and said, “But no one could be her in our friend group if we make a scenario featuring others because her and Akira are obviously the best couple.” She then kissed his cheek then went back to just leaning against him.

“Haha, Chiaki you have to be careful, you don’t want to start a ship war with me…” Hajime said.

“Um… No because if you say that you plan on romancing anyone but Makoto then you have to leave my apartment right now.” Chiaki said.

“I mean… I was going to romance Futaba…” Hajime said.

“No! She’s like Akira’s adopted little sister!” Chiaki said. “I mean I GUESS it’s you do you, but just know I will never forgive you if you do that. I wouldn’t mind if you dated Ann, but Futaba?!”

“It was only because… you said I was Akira and I think of you as Futaba…” Hajime sighed but smiled. “I guess I’ll date Makoto though.”

Chiaki smiled a bit and just looked up at Hajime. Hajime then made eye contact with her and they ended up getting closer until their lips met. She took the controller from him and placed it on the table in front of them while also turning off the TV. Chiaki then went back to kissing him, slowly making him lay down on his back. They spent some time like that until Hajime flipped the two over so that Chiaki was the one on her back. He went to the zipper of her jacket and grabbed it before he looked up and made eye contact with her.

“Are you okay with this, Chiaki? I can stop if you need me to,” he said.

“It’s… it’s okay, I think…” Chiaki said. “Actually, yes Hajime. This is what I want.”

Hajime paused for a moment and when he saw that she wasn’t hesitating whatsoever, he began to pull the zipper down before he stopped right after.

“Okay. Just tell me if you change your mind,” he then pulled the rest of the zipper with a slightly shaky hand.

Obviously, Hajime has seen Chiaki without her jacket on, so it just being zipped down wasn’t anything unusual in itself. It was the fact that they were seemingly going into the next step of their relationship right now and the way that she was looking at him was much different than she has ever looked before.

She went to sit up so that she could shrug off the jacket before she laid back down. Her heart was racing because she’s been wanting this for some time and she finally has the confidence in order for it to happen.

Hajime went back to kissing her neck which caused her to squirm a little bit. She wasn’t very comfortable about being vocal, but he was hoping to change that by the end of the night. Chiaki took one of his hands and guided it so that it wasn’t by her head and was instead touching her arm, hoping he got the gist of what she wanted. Once she let go, he took it as a hint that she wanted him to roam and he started by lightly tracing up her arm and ghosting over her chest. When he got to her breast, he hesitated for a moment, but went for it and started massaging. She let out a small sigh in response.

It only lasted a moment before Hajime’s hand glided down her stomach and got to the hem of her shirt, once again making eye contact before he slightly tugged on it. Chiaki took a sharp breath in because this meant that she was about to reveal her biggest insecurity. She knows Hajime has seen her before, but she didn’t see how he had reacted.

Noticing her reluctance, Hajime removed his hand, which left Chiaki slightly relieved but mostly upset because she was worried that she had ruined the moment. Instead, he grabbed her hands and started to pull her up so that she was sitting up once again and then brought her hands to the hem of his shirt.

“Here, you can take it off,” Hajime said.

Chiaki swallowed and did as she was told, which unveiled Hajime’s torso. She’s seen him without a shirt before, but the context of this time was very different. She looked at his chest for a second then went to hug him, putting her cheek directly against his pecs. Hajime just laughed it off, knowing how much Chiaki really liked toned pecs.

“Hajime, I love your titties,” she mumbled.

He just laughed some more then moved his hands to the back of her shirt, messing with the hem once again. She tensed up, but after some moment she pulled back. Hajime went to move his hands since he took her moving negatively, but she kept his arms from moving and instead lifted her arms. He stared at her face and she was nervous, which could be seen by her biting the inside of her cheek.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Hajime asked.

Chiaki looked at him once again then went in for another peck on the lips. “Absolutely, I trust you.”

With that, he felt confident and he took off her shirt, throwing it in the same direction they threw his shirt. Hajime tried to not immediately divert his attention to her chest, but his eyes didn’t last long, and he went there anyway. She was wearing a plain black bra and had ample cleavage but the thing that caught his attention the most was the freckle that was on her right boob. He didn’t notice it the other day when he walked in on her sleeping.

“Holy… holy shit Chiaki…” Hajime stuttered, “I feel like I just found gold.”

Chiaki was rather flustered, especially because she thought he was just talking about her chest in general. She was taken aback when Hajime so boldly started to rub a thumb sort of roughly on her chest, but she instantly knew that he was rubbing her freckle.

“H-Hajime…” she said, getting worked up because he was still touching her in a place that wasn’t usually touched by others. “It’s just a freckle…”

Hajime whipped his head up when he heard her say that, “No. That is not just a freckle, Chiaki. That is now my favorite freckle of all time and I love it.”

He then leaned down and kissed it, which just made Chiaki inhale a little sharper than she usually does. That’s when he realized what he had just done and became slightly embarrassed at doing such a bold thing. When he looked up at her, she was biting her lip and that expression made Hajime realize just how tight his pants began to feel.

After doing that, he continued to scale down her body until he reached the shorts that she was wearing. He knew that Chiaki would be conscious about him being so close to her stomach, so he tried to make her forget about that and began playing with the elastic band of her shorts.

It was certainly affecting her, since she began to squirm around and started to feel a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach.

“Chiaki…. Can I take these off?” Hajime asked.

Chiaki looked down and saw how flustered he was, yet so confident in what he was asking.

“Yeah, Hajime, you can.”

So he began to slip the shorts down until they were off, adding it to their clothing pile. She immediately went and smooshed her legs together, as to keep the final level inaccessible until they got to the end. He went to take off the knee-high socks that she was wearing, but she stopped him from doing so because they were a source of comfort.

Also, she read on the internet that they can help you have an orgasm.

She felt oddly naked, despite having her underwear still on. She’s never been so exposed to someone before and it’s taking everything within her to not just get up and throw her jacket on. She isn’t looking down, but she can tell that Hajime is scanning the entirety of her body and she doesn’t feel too good about that.

“Hey, Chiaki.” Hajime said, then went and grabbed her outer thighs and started to massage them. “I also really love your thighs.”

He was taking small breaks from the massage and lightly caressing some of the stretch marks on her upper thighs and stomach and it made her get teary-eyed, but she made sure not to show him any tears tonight.

“I really… I really want them to… be on both sides of my face sometime soon…” he said out of the blue.

Him saying that made her shudder. She loved the thought of riding his face, but she was too scared that she would crush him. Even in a world that she wasn’t bigger, she doesn’t see how someone could handle a whole person’s weight on their face.

Hajime noticing everything that’s going on with Chiaki’s body right now. She hasn’t really moaned, but her body has been shuddering a bit and he takes that as a positive sign. He began to move his hands more toward her inner thighs, slightly prying them apart. So much for that being the final boss. He noticed the damp spot that was on her panties, which caused him to groan to himself a little. He was doing this to her. He stopped massaging her thighs altogether, which caused Chiaki to look at him slightly confused through her hooded eyes. He then took two fingers and rubbed the spot on her panties with a little bit of force.

This caused Chiaki’s eyes to open wide and for her to whimper a little, not expecting him to touch her there. He looked up in concern and while she wasn’t upset that he had done it, she wanted to switch things up. She removed his hand from her crotch and then got up. He looked devastated, since he thought he had done something wrong, but then she took his hand and lead him to her bedroom.

She sat him down on her computer chair, and she climbed into his lap and began to kiss him. He very eagerly reciprocated the kiss and was getting really into it. She then grinded herself onto his clothed dick, leaving him breathless.

“D-did that feel good for you too?” Chiaki panted.

He just nodded, not being able to articulate that it was the best sensation that he’s felt yet. She took as a positive sign and got up. He was ready to be sad, until she started to mess with his belt buckle. After some help, she was able to take off the belt and unbutton his pants and slid them down his legs. After she had them down, Hajime took his socks off because he felt weird just wearing them with what they were doing.

Before she got back up, Chiaki cupped the bulge that was in front of her, gauging how Hajime would react. He got extremely tense and moaned, which made her smile to herself. However, she wanted to be greedy and got off of the floor only to sit in his lap again. She grinded into him once more, only now his dick was much more prominent against her since his pants were relatively a thick barrier.

They made out and dry humped for a little bit longer, until Chiaki got off of his lap again, only to go onto her knees, once again curious about his dick. They were both pretty worked up and guys were much easier to get off, so Chiaki felt confident in her ability to do this. She started to tug on the bottom of his boxers, slowly but surely, until the base of his dick began to show. She became a little flustered, thinking about how she’s never seen one in person before, but she knew she couldn’t back down now, even though Hajime wouldn’t hate her if she did. She slid his boxers down some more and she was surprised by how the dick just sprung out when it was freed. After slipping the boxers off his legs, he was completely naked and at her mercy.

“Hajime… it’s your dick…” Chiaki said.

“Uh yeah… it’s right there…” Hajime retorted.

After she let it process, she asked, “Can I… can I touch it?”

“Please.”

With that, she grabbed it and just kind of held it. She wasn’t sure what to do, so she tried to move her hand up and down, but it wasn’t having the effect she expected.

“Hey Chiaki, let me show you what to do really quick,” Hajime grabbed his dick from her and started maneuvering it in a way that made himself moan.

Chiaki was paying attention, but she was also distracted by how hot she found Hajime touching himself to be.

After a while, she gained the confidence to try it again and made him remove his hand. She tried to replicate what he did, and it seemed to be working based off of the noises he was now making. Chiaki tried to take it up a notch and moved so that her mouth was right above the head.

Hajime looked down and saw Chiaki with messy bangs and her hair tucked behind her ears. He wasn’t sure why, but he’s never seen her like this before and it kind of made him feel turned on.

She licked the head and it made him grip the arms of the chair. She then experimented with taking more of his dick into her mouth but stopped just a short while after. She wasn’t too keen on the idea of doing this for too long but seeing how it made Hajime feel, she thought she’d give it a whirl and carried on with the blowjob.

“Ch-Chiaki… only a little bit more and I’m gonna cum,” Hajime said.

This made her double down since she wasn’t super into having his dick in her mouth, but she could tell that he was definitely into it. He went and accidently grabbed the back of her hair roughly, making her groan in protest, which made him feel guilty and he just opted to run his fingers through her hair a bit while he was riding on euphoria, super close to cumming. He stopped squirming and his entire body tensed up and he let out a super deep groan. Hajime started to cum and she took about half of it into her mouth before she removed the dick, with the rest falling onto her chest.

She couldn’t say that she was particularly fond of the taste, but she did manage to swallow all of the cum that she got into her mouth. She got up and reached for the tissues that she kept in her room for stuffy noses and definitely not for cleaning up her boyfriend’s cum that ended up landing on her chest. Feeling a bit useless, Hajime was reclining while trying to catch his breath. He noticed Chiaki removing his cum from her chest and seeing her do that revigorated him a bit. Hajime looked at her with a strong intensity, then decided to get up and lifted Chiaki to her bed. He sat down and then put her face-down across his lap. He began to caress her legs again and then moved his hands up closer to her core only to roam over her butt, barely skimming her desirable place.

She tensed up, feeling that this position was a little bit compromising but not being upset about that. Hajime finally went back to her slit and began to rub her through her panties again. She clenched the blanket that was under her, feeling merciless to his touch. He noticed and quickly got up and left the room. Before she could even get worried about him leaving, he came back and resumed the position while holding his tie. He then used it to tie her hands behind her back, not allowing her to get her frustrations out on anything. She shook a little bit from the excitement. After a while, he slipped her panties to the side and began testing the slickness of her vagina by putting a finger in. She quietly mewled because it felt incredible. He let her get used to one before he added a second and began to pick up the pace.

While she began to become undone by his ministrations, her clit wasn’t getting the attention that she desired. She attempted to push her pelvis down, but Hajime took this as a sign to stop instead and he burned a hole into the back of her head, worried he had done something wrong.

“H-Hajime k-keep going. Touch m-my c-clit,” she breathed out, while trying to grind to get the friction once again.

He moved his finger to find the bud, testing it out by lightly pressing on it. He was shocked by how loud the groan Chiaki let out was since she’s been relatively quiet for the rest of this time. He flipped her onto her back so that it was easier to finger her and touch her clit at the same time. While Chiaki wasn’t as excited with this position, as long as he didn’t stop again, she didn’t mind.

Eventually, Chiaki was built up enough and she felt like there was a great pressure about to blow.

“Hajime… I think… I think I’m gonna…” she said.

However, he completely halted what he was doing, and she got pretty upset and tried to get him to move his fingers again. He ended up taking them out and licking her fluids, which made her a little flustered, and untied her hands. He then moved her so that he could get up and just lay down on the bed. She was a little bit upset about the fact that she didn’t get a chance to cum until Hajime got settled, flat on his back.

“Chiaki, sit on my face.” He said.

She got extremely embarrassed with the idea, especially since he would be so intimate with her vagina and would be able to see all of her.

“Hajime… I don’t want to hurt you,” Chiaki said.

He propped himself on his elbows so that he could make eye contact with her. When she saw his face, she was instantly reminded that this Hajime was still her sweet Hajime that put herself before him, despite of the lead that he’s taken within the bedroom.

“Babe, you won’t hurt me. I’ll tap your thigh like this,” he tapped her thigh a little firmly but not enough to hurt her, “if I’m suffocating. But I have full confidence this will be fun for the both of us.”

She looked at him with so much love then nodded and made her way towards him. She put her knees on both sides of his face, until she realized that she left her panties on, which wasn’t good for what they were about to do. When she went to move so that they could get off, Hajime kept her in place and started to drag them down himself. When they were low enough, he grabbed them with his teeth, which got her feeling all sorts of ways even if it wasn’t effective at bringing down her underwear.

Once they got settled, Chiaki started to place herself above Hajime’s face. He gripped the back of her thighs and brought her down more until he was finally able to put his lips up to hers. He gave her an experimental kiss and it had Chiaki shuddering right from the get-go. However, he tapped her thigh and she began to move, but he kept her in relatively the same place, just moving her so that they made eye contact, which truly made Chiaki aware of the situation that they were in.

“I’m not… one hundred percent sure on how to… eat a girl out… so do what makes you feel good and I’ll try my best to get you off,” he said.

“O-okay,” Chiaki replied, then resumed back to position.

He brought her hips down enough so that she was barely resting on his face then went to work by giving a lick to her entire sex. This caused her to move her hips a bit as she shuddered from the feeling. She instantly forgot about all of her insecurities when Hajime began to flick his tongue, but it wasn’t enough to get her off.

“I think you n-need to do it faster, Hajime,” she said.

He didn’t reply and instead just did as she said, and it made a giant difference. She began to reach her climax once again while she desperately tried to not suffocate her boyfriend. After some time, she reached her high and orgasmed, which wasn’t as big of a deal as she thought it was going to be, but it still felt really good.

Chiaki removed herself from his face and instead sat down behind her so that she could catch her breath, not realizing that his chest would be what she sat on. Hajime was also trying to catch his breath and it was obvious that her sitting there didn’t help him breathe. A little embarrassed, she went to get up but before she could, she slid a little due to her fluids. This made her feel mortified and as she got up again, she rushed to get some more tissues, but on her way back she saw him scoop some of it up and place it into his mouth. She grew redder and began to quickly rub his chest, working herself up just a smidge because she loved touching all over his pecs.

After that, she threw the tissues away and just flopped onto her bed, feeling extremely tired. She went to cuddle with Hajime because she felt the need to touch him in a non-sexual manner. He went to wrap his arm around her but that’s when she noticed that his dick was erect once again.

“Hajime…” she lifted her head and he knew that she saw his dick.

“I was going to take care of it when you fell asleep…,” he said.

Chiaki shook, the thought of him pleasuring himself while she was sleeping stirred the pot just a little bit.

“I-it’s fine, I can take care of it,” she went to go give it attention, but he stopped her from moving.

“Actually, if you’re willing, could we maybe… go the extra mile?” he said.

It took her a minute before she realized that he wanted to put his dick inside of her vagina, but she sighed.

“I… I don’t have any condoms Hajime…” she said. “And I’m not on birth control… I just don’t really want to risk it, I’m sorry.”

“Wait, give me a second.” Hajime got up then came back with a square wrapper. “I had one in the bag just in case this happened.”

Slightly flabbergasted, Chiaki took a few moments to think about it. She wasn’t sure what was holding her back from instantly saying yes. Maybe it was the fact that she’s never been able to put something as girthy as Hajime into her. Hajime noticed her hesitation and he walked over to her and sat right next to her, pulling her into a side hug.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do this, babe. You can say no and I’ll take care of myself and that’s it. I don’t mind whatsoever,” Hajime said.

Chiaki decided that her nerves were mainly about the pain and this was definitely something she was ready for. She went to grab the condom from him and opened it from the packaging. He seemed to straighten his back up slightly as she unrolled the condom, handing it to him for putting it on. She would’ve done it herself, but her mind just wanted to see Hajime touch himself some more, even if it was sort of indirectly. After it was on, Hajime directed Chiaki to lay on her back and she followed suit. He was about to join her, but he sat on the side of the bed instead.

“Babe… do you have any lube? I want this to be as painless as possible for you,” he said.

Somehow, she was flushed with the idea that he was going to see her vibrator, even though they had gone through everything they just did. Regardless, she wasn’t going to back down from something as silly as that.

“In the drawer that’s right next to the bed…” she responded.

He got up and returned with both her lube and vibrator. She wasn’t expecting her toy to join in, so she gave him a quizzical look.

“Hey Chiaki, let us take care of your bra,” he said.

She nodded, reaching to her back in order to remove it, but Hajime insisted so that he could have practice with taking it off. After a few attempts, he managed to unhook it, but she held it up on instinct. He noticed and instead kissed her cheek while tugging her arms, which let the bra come off. He pulled away, trying to not look at her chest once again but it was a damn weakness of his, especially since he was aware of the freckle that was there now.

He grabbed the lube and squirted some onto his fingers and then he went and pinched one of her nipples, which caused her to shiver more than she expected to. He didn’t focus too much attention on them, trailing the lube down her body until he reached her pubes. He then decided to run his fingers over her slit again and then entered her vagina with ease. She wasn’t too embarrassed by those actions, especially since he had just fingered her not too long ago, but then he stopped and grabbed her toy. She just watched as he seemed to observe the entire thing as if he was reading the fine print on it. He then turned on the power switch and seemed a little shocked by the vibrations that emitted from it.

Chiaki was a little surprised when she saw him put lube on the toy and rubbed her clit, making her quiver. For some reason, she felt the need to close her eyes and cover her face while he moved the toy all around her, never inserting it into her.

“Do you think of me when you use this, Chiaki?” he asked, his voice a little sultrier than usual. “Did you ever think ‘I wonder what Hajime’s dick feels like? Is this similar to it?’?”

She merely nodded while moaning because of this dominant Hajime, feeling completely merciless at his hands. He ended up bringing the toy to her vagina and began to enter it with ease. The vibrator she had was relatively small, nothing close to what the average dick was, but it did the job that it needed to. After he fully put it in, he reached down and rubbed her clit, making the sensation super overwhelming in the best way possible. However, she needed this to end before she came again because she would be bound to just sleep after her next orgasm.

“H-Hajime… s-s-stop…” she stammered as she removed her hands from her face.

He instantly stopped rubbing her clit and looked up, looking as though he hurt her somehow.

“I don’t want to cum again unless it’s with you inside of me,” she sternly said.

He perked up and used that as a signal to start and wrap this up. He grabbed the vibrator out of her and ended up sticking it into his mouth, which made her flustered. He seemed to really like the taste of her for whatever reason. After that, he put some lube on his dick, getting it ready to go inside of Chiaki.

He then got up and went to move so that he was hovering over her. With that, it seemed both party members were ready to conquer this final level.

“Chiaki… are you sure you want to do this?” Hajime asked one last time.

“Hajime, you did not just tease me to hell and back to think I would back down right now,” she replied.

“I was just making sure that you were still into this,” he smiled, happy that he was able to make her feel so needy for this.

“Thank you. I really appreciate you asking, but I’m ready.” She said. “I have to tell you… I haven’t had something so… girthy… inside of me, babe. Please take it slow until you’re all the way in… It’s gonna hurt me a little but it’s fine, just let me adjust when you notice.”

“Okay, tell me if it’s ever too much,” he said.

He skimmed his dick a few times across her clit, which left her a shuddering mess, then positioned himself at her entrance. He started pushing in slowly and was surprised by the resistance that was still present, even though she was plenty wet and he made sure to use plenty of lube. When he tried to push a little more, she muttered out a ‘fuck’ and gripped his arm tightly, making him stop. He noticed the small tears that had appeared at the corner of her closed eyes. He reached down and wiped them away for her. After she loosened her grip, he went back to pushing a bit more, even slower than before. He managed to fill her completely up and he just sat there for a bit to give her time to adjust, reveling in how she felt around his dick.

She reached up and grabbed his cheeks, pulling his face down so they were making eye contact. Both noticed how tender the other looked in this moment. Chiaki put rested her forehead on his as she tried to catch her breath a little, then she whispered ‘Go’, before kissing him on the lips.

He began to pull out, only to push back in. When he was sure she wasn’t in any more pain, he picked the speed up a little. When he pulled his face back to catch a breath, he saw her titty freckle and instantly felt the need to give it a little peck too, just to remind her how much he loved it.

After some time passed, he felt like he was reaching his limit. He noticed that Chiaki wasn’t getting as vocal as he was, despite the positive reactions he was getting from her. He then reached down and began rubbing her clit. She quietly moaned, partly because she knew that her clit was going to be in pain from being touched so much tomorrow, but she thought it was completely worth it.

He went back to kissing her and he knew it was over when he felt his dick twitch. He came and felt totally euphoric afterward. He went to back up and take his dick out, but Chiaki stopped him doing that.

“Don’t take it out just yet,” she said as she started to rub herself since she was so close to cumming.

He felt bad since he tried his best to have her cum first, but girls seem to have more of a resistance when it comes to… well cumming. As much as he thought her touching herself was hot, he wanted to finish what he started and replaced her hand with his while keeping the pace she had for herself. She took this opportunity to wrap her arms around his neck and place her forehead on his pecs and she started to shiver more and more. It wasn’t too much longer until she came and then fell limp on the bed.

He finally pulled himself out of her, making sure to take the condom off nowhere near Chiaki. He wasn’t going to chance having kids while he was still going to school, especially since Chiaki didn’t want them right now either. After dealing with that, he went to the bathroom, then came back to what seemed like a lifeless Chiaki. He made her get up and pee even against her protests (she just wanted to lay down forever) because he knew that she needed to do it as well. By the time that she had returned, he managed to clean himself up and threw on the clean boxers that he packed into his bag, thanking whatever god there is that he was somehow so prepared. Chiaki came back and ended up throwing on a hoodie with some panties and crawled into her bed, beckoning Hajime to follow suit.

The two just laid there quietly for a bit, soaking in everything that had just happened. Chiaki ended up groaning and threw her head onto Hajime’s shoulder with her eyes closed.

“Man, I have to throw my sheets in the wash and sanitize my computer chair tomorrow,” she said, upset about the cleaning.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind doing that for you,” he chuckled.

“That was, that was something huh, Hajime,” she said.

“Yeah, it’s number two of my favorite events of my life.”

“Huh? What’s number one then?” she looked up at her tired, but curious eyes.

“Meeting you.” He said.

She groaned and put her head back down, “Too cheesy.”

He laughed, knowing that she would secretly love that response. They sat in some more silence, Hajime believed that Chiaki fell asleep, but she looked up at him again.

“Next time… you have to turn up your dirty talk game because I think that was what got me going the most…” she said.

“Oh yeah? I’ll take a mental note,” he said. “It’s stored right next to the mental image of your titty freckle.”

She giggled a little and finally laid her head on his chest again, knowing that sleep was overcoming her at last.

“I love you, Hajime.”

“I love you too, Chiaki.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this was written weirdly lol  
> i hope you still liked it!! leave a comment!!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed send me comments on what you think :)


End file.
